1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmills and more particularly, to such a treadmill that allows manual multi-angle adjustment of the angle of inclination of the tread platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the modern busy lifestyles, indoor exercise has become a trend nowadays. Among fitness enthusiasts, treadmill is one of the most popular fitness equipment.
The tread platforms of conventional treadmills commonly have a fixed angle of inclination that cannot satisfy the preferences of different users, or enhance the training of particular muscles. Thus, the use of conventional treadmills is monotonous and cannot evenly train different muscles.
In order for a user to adjust the angle of inclination of the tread platform in simulating different road conditions subject to personal requirements, the present applicant invented a design for the adjustment of the angle of inclination of the tread platform, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent M257845. This design has the advantages of simple structure and ease of operation. However, the adjustable angular positions of the tread platform are limited. There is still room for improvement. Further, many treadmills with electric multi-angle tread platform adjustment means are commercially available. However, these designs are commonly expensive.